wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Ovtis
Ovtis, often referred to as Ovtis of the Scales, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. Despite Ovtis and his followers' promise to remain neutral, they are often seen as the kinder side to Veotl's harsh demeanor. While you may think that this led to these people having a better reputation, nothing could be further from the truth. When it comes to Veotl, people at least know that she and her followers will only dole out justice on people who deserve it. Ovtis, on the other hand, will focus on maintaining a balance. This means that there is no knowing if one will help the one stealing or the one being stolen from. Worshipers People who follow Ovtis believe that in life, all things must remain in harmony - though, even they cannot seem to agree on how this ought to be done. Some claim that balance must be maintained by creating a truly equal world where no one person stands in a position of power to someone else. Others may say that balance is forged by not making everyone equal, but rather by giving everyone equal opportunity to do as they want. Clerics Ovtis' clerics are often in high demand given that they are known for being the best arbitrators that the world has to offer. Even though they may not agree on what the correct way to balance the state of the world is, people in conflict often find that these people are the best at getting people to come to a compromise - even if they parties are coming into arbitration in bad faith. Orders ; The Penitent : Similar to Balmis' sect of The Penitent, these people believe that there is a set number of misery in the world, and that by inflicting suffering on themselves, they can reduce it for others. In spite of how dark this may seem, these people come off more as eccentrics than suicidal. Especially given that they know they have to stay alive in order to be miserable. ; The Equal Manifest : The Equal Manifest are often referred to more as a vigilante organisation than an officially recognised order of Ovtis. These people tend to go out and rob from the rich to give to the poor for the sake of creating a more equal world and economy where there are no financial differences between classes. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Ovtis involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of maintaining balance, there are some that are involved with hopes pertaining to arbitration. Below is an example of a prayer to Ovtis: Ovtis, you have given all peoples one common origin. It is your will that they be gathered together as one family in yourself. Fill the hearts of mankind with the fire of your love and with the desire to ensure fairness for all. By sharing the good things you give us, may we secure an equality for all our brothers and sisters throughout the world. May there be an end to division, strife and war. May there be a dawning of a truly humane society built on love and peace.